


underneath the tree

by rippedjuns



Series: cheolsoomas! [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Also I’m Bad at Summaries, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Husbands!Cheolsoo, Just a Whipped Seungcheol, M/M, Merry Cheolsoomas!, There Isn’t Much Too It, When Isn’t Seungcheol Whipped For Jisoo Though, that’s about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippedjuns/pseuds/rippedjuns
Summary: seungcheol couldn’t think of anything better than this life, here with his husband on christmas night.





	underneath the tree

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHEOLSOOMAS LADS!!  
> i’m sorry, this one isn’t as good as the other three oneshots, but i really wanted to get this out there because this idea is what inspired cheolsoomas  
> also i might have another drabble coming soon? if i can write it in time sksksk don’t expect it but it could be coming 
> 
> now playing - underneath the tree by kelly clarkson

christmas hadn’t even started yet, and seungcheol was already shattered.

preparations for the wild christmas party that jisoo just so desperately needed to suggest hosting to their group of thirteen friends (who weren’t the quietest bunch of humans) had been going underway, and the couple had been working from dawn until dusk to perfect their household to fit the standards of some of their guests - it was known that mingyu and seungkwan always had to critique the decor and atmosphere of each celebration out of ten, seeing as they were the self-proclaiming ‘princes of partying’.

it started with shopping for the food, because jisoo completely forgot to buy the groceries when he went shopping for seungcheol’s christmas present, and seungcheol himself was so caught up in the cords of his telephone in the detective’s office on the lead up to the big day. the shopping inside their trolley could fight against everest for the biggest mountain award, with each inch of the metal filled with some sort of sauce or vegetable. jisoo figured that he would be too short to reach certain shelves that developed the maze of the supermarket, so he was glad that he managed to drag his personal stepladder out of bed that morning to go shopping.

plus, the older doubled as a cosy cardigan as they strolled through the aisles of antarctic food enclosures. those arms never seemed to fail at making jisoo feel as if he was in front of a crackling winter fire.

then, they were presented with the task of decorating - including assembling the artificial tree (as jisoo quarrelled with his boyfriend for hours in a dispute to save the fern trees that would die for human entertainment and then be thrown away the minute the clock struck midnight. seungcheol knew that he wouldn’t be able to win against the pouty look on his husband’s face). the house upon naked eyes would look as if a christmas bomb had hit it, scattering anything and everything wintery within every nook and cranny in their home - even in places that they didn’t think anything could get between. tinsel barricaded them both into the living room, with the fallen pine leaves disguising their wooden floorboards as a winter forest.

a debate more heated than any performed in governmental grounds occurred as they tried to decide on a theme - seungcheol wanting to stick to their roots of silver and blue, whilst his stubborn husband begged to change it up a little with a decedent gold and pink colour scheme. although there was shouting and screaming over the top of the calm discussions, seungcheol couldn’t hide his giggles at the adorableness jisoo exhorted when he was angry, with the fairy lights in his eyes twinkling and the fire roaring from his lips heating up his cheeks gently, which made jisoo even more annoyed and therefore caused a multiplier effect,  
causing them to procrastinate as seungcheol coaxed the younger out of his furious state with cuddles and kisses.

soon compromising on baby blue and tulip pink as their main colours (which allowed jisoo to finally stop moaning, to the relief of his husband’s ears), it was time to decorate the tree before they could finally rest at ease knowing that everything was prepared for the next afternoon. baubles collected from different places where they’ve travelled - barcelona and their golden beaches, new york and their forest of christmas lights, and japan and their lively christmas celebrations, to name a few - were placed upon each branch, resembling another section of their brains where memories of themselves were stored for safekeeping. they still managed to dig out the homemade ornament crafted for them by seungcheol’s grandmother of two knitted snowmen holding hands (if they weren’t able to find it, jisoo was certain that his husband would’ve had a fit for the next five hours because it meant so much to him, which the former found extremely endearing about his lover). their tree was more of a memory album rather than a christmas decoration, reminding them of the special times they’ve spent over the years that they’ve been together for, and that there are many more to come from here onwards.

(seungcheol also tried to add something new to the tree this year, and when suggested, the capricorn thought nothing of it, thinking that his husband had bought a new bauble or something of the like. but what he didn’t expect was for his feet to float off of the floor and to be left in complete shock as he suddenly began to rise towards the top of the tree.

“seungcheol! what are you doing?” he shouted, kicking at his husband’s arms as he defied gravity due to his partner’s hold on his body. “put me down this instant!”

“can’t, i’m using you as a decoration.” he grinned back, causing jisoo to furrow his eyebrows and kick at seungcheol’s forearms even more. he hated himself for praising his partner’s arms now that they were being used against him.

“cheol, i am not an object for you to just use!” he pouted as he whined like a little child who didn’t get his christmas present. seungcheol just giggled even more, lowering his husband a little more to bring their eyes closer together.

“but baby,” he smiled that damned smile again that always left jisoo melting like a marshmallow in a hot chocolate, “you are my angel.”

jisoo felt his cheeks flush red, similar to rudolph’s nose, for the rest of the night because of that sentence.)

and now that it was all over, and that the sigh of relief finally had surfaced, seungcheol reminded his partner of their specific tradition that has to be followed each christmas eve if they want a calm and successful day afterwards.

every year since they first became boyfriends, the pair of them always made their own castle out of blankets and pillows within their small living space, and waited until the clock struck midnight in order to say merry christmas to each other. some would say that it was silly and childish, but the couple wholeheartedly believed that it was sentimental and cute, and no pestering thoughts were going to break that bond between them. they loved to become princes for the night, indulging in pools of hot chocolate as performances of the best quality christmas stories were performed especially for them (and other members of the population, for that matter) through their screen.

under the fairy lights that they had hung around the entrance to their duvet cavern, jisoo seemed ethereal. seungcheol believed that the boy couldn’t have been more beautiful than on their wedding day, when his beloved became the night sky despite the ceremony being held at midday, with his cloak of darkness sitting on his shoulders and the stars dancing in his eyes. but, with every passing day, he was proven wrong, as he fell in love with his american boy even more every time the sun rose and fell. the bronzed god sitting beside him was the embodiment of a star physically and mentally, with his giggles powering that blinding smile that could outshine any supernova in the sky. jisoo could easily be a supermodel, or married to some hunk in the magazines and become a rich and famous star for the public; yet, he stayed with his husband since the day they first met in the coffee shop, and he promised that he only wanted to twinkle for seungcheol.

now, with his husband beside him, and the hot chocolate sleeping through his veins (although the warmth of his lover would’ve been enough to keep him cosy for the entirety of the night), seungcheol couldn’t feel more at ease with the christmas movies lulling them to sleep. jisoo had gently passed out a few minutes prior, and he purred on seungcheol’s shoulder with each passing breath. his arm had snaked its way around the older’s waist, and the latter thought he was going to combust in his hold from the amount of heart attacks his body was experiencing in such a short amount of time. the kitten-like nature of his husband was just another thing to fall for, and seungcheol honestly couldn’t believe how such a majestic being like jisoo picked him - a silly old starfish - over the billions of other fish in the sea.

as home alone played softly in the background, his phone vibrated against his knee, alerting him of the time. he grinned wider than a full roll of wrapping paper, and carefully poked the squishy cheeks of his dearest, his breath hitching once again at the mystical human sitting beside him. his eyelids fluttered open like frosted butterfly wings, softening when he met seungcheol’s gaze. looks like these hadn’t been exchanged since they were wed, when seungcheol couldn’t hold in his excitement and lifted his angel closer to the heavens to gift him the kiss he truly deserved. the memory left jisoo thawing from his frozen state into his husband’s body, like the snow on their windowsills.

seungcheol showed jisoo the clear 00:00 on his phone screen, the younger’s eyes pivoting down to their wedding photo being proudly displayed on the former’s lock screen. “merry christmas ya filthy animal.” he managed to say in time with the film, causing jisoo to chuckle and provide more heating to the room than any radiator can emanate in the winter, and more than the sun can beam onto their sensitive skin in the summer.

“and a happy new year, too.” jisoo whispered back.

seungcheol didn’t mind if santa didn’t leave anything underneath the tree for him this christmas, because all he needed was right beside him the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys have a holly jolly christmas, and if you don’t celebrate christmas then i hope you enjoy the wonders of winter and the rest of 2019! hopefully 2019 is a good year for you all and seventeen as well~ <3
> 
> feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> ☆thank you for reading!☆


End file.
